The Tayrea Study
by suddenlyallatonce
Summary: A bunch of random stuff about Taylor and Andrea's history and relationship.
1. Chapter 1 - Taylor Bennett

Taylor Bennett. Brummie. East Ender. Chav.

Nobody knew who her father was. Not Taylor. Not her mother. But it didn't matter, did it? In Taylor's opinion, dads sucked.

Her mother, though, was a nineteen year-old girl called Sharon who'd been kicked out of her parents' house once they found out she was pregnant. Taylor never much cared for her mother. At least, she didn't think so.

For a year or so, the two girls just about survived in a dodgy apartment building in a rough area of Birmingham. Then Sharon met this guy, Dave, who she quickly moved in with. They had twin boys, Ethan and Nathan. Taylor didn't much like Dave either, even though she was only a young child when she lived with him. Dave cleared off fairly quickly. He went off on a "business trip" and never returned.

Things only went downhill from there. Sharon got into drugs when Taylor was about six. They almost starved. They got put into social services and got transferred up to East London, which was only slightly better than Birmingham.

Ethan and Nathan were adopted almost immediately, with their big sad eyes and innocent faces. Nobody spared Taylor a second chance.

By the time she was ten, she had given up with life. Nobody wanted to adopt a ten year-old, everyone knew that.

But her bitch of a social worker actually did something good in the end. She found a school, called St Trinians. "It takes unwanted rejects like you," the woman, Tracey, had told her. And Taylor had jumped at the chance to get out of the care home.

It was the best thing that ever happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Andrea James

Andrea James lived in Westminster. And no, she wasn't posh, or rich. She was reminded of that fact every day.

She lived in a small rented house with her single dad. Her mother had died in childbirth. There wasn't much money, but they did alright. Her dad was working the way up the ladder in the factory he was working at, forever telling her about another promotion he had.

In the typical snotty rich Westminster girl fashion, she attended an expensive private school. But that was only because she was intelligent and determined enough to work for a scholarship there, even as a child.

It was horrible at school. The girls didn't like her - her clothes were too cheap and tatty, her fashion choices were too alternative, she didn't have an affected, snotty accent. She was everything that they despised, and they took pleasure in abusing her. Verbally, of course. Andrea was the best fighter in the school. She could break their necks easily. Not that she ever thought about that…

Even the teachers hated her. She was smarter than most of the class but they were very much like the students and she rarely got good feedback from teachers.

When she turned ten, the head teacher told her father she would need to take another scholarship exam for entrance into the secondary school. She failed it. And she felt like the world had come to an end. How was she going to earn loads of money and look after herself and her dad now?

But an opportunity arose, as it often did. Her father got her into St Trinians. And it was awesome.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Year

At St Trinians, Kelly Jones was the boss. At least, the boss of the first-years. In the first couple of weeks, she proved her authority by wrapping Flash around her little finger, getting in with the Head Girl Jessica and putting herself in charge of business, betting and vodka production.

Taylor liked Kelly. She scared most of the year, but Tay decided that they were going to be mates. And that was what happened. Best mates in no time. Taylor had a lot of willpower, and she wasn't afraid to use it to her advantage.

At first, Andrea didn't have many friends. She felt like she was a bit of an outsider, even with this odd collection of misfits. She wasn't shy, just reserved, and she really didn't feel comfortable approaching a lot of these loud, eccentric girls and starting awkward conversation.

But then, one day, Kel and Tay were pitching their new line of Brandt Quality Vodka and Andrea decided she wanted to give this shit a try herself.

So next week, when Flash turned up again, she strolled up with a neat little cardboard box. "Cigarettes," she grinned, pushing them forward. She'd been working on it all by herself, and nobody had noticed. But then, a lot of the time people didn't tend to notice Andrea whatever she was doing. Flash was pretty impressed. He agreed to flog a load of them and she shook his hand triumphantly.

And from that moment on, Andrea had a lot more respect from everyone. Admirers, almost.

Taylor decided that she was a worthy friend. And it worked out for a while, Kel, Tay and Rea, the three awesome first-years that EVERYONE knew about. But Taylor and Andrea were constantly arguing.

And everything blew up one evening in art. "You can't have BUTTER on a bacon sandwich!" Taylor insisted with disgust in her eyes.

"Yes you can! You need butter on a sandwich! Otherwise it isn't a sandwich!"

"I hate you Andrea!"

Then they didn't talk for days. Occasionally they communicated through Kelly.

Andrea took up painting and poetry. She painted disturbing pictures of Taylor with a knife plunged through her heart, and with her head chopped off. She called it expressive art. And she wrote poems about why Taylor was such an awful person. Haikus, actually.

Taylor is stupid.

She thinks only of herself.

I swear I hate her.

It was the start of a long, long feud between them.

And it made the first-years realise that soon, they wouldn't all be friends anymore. They would be divided in the cliques that made up St Trinians.


End file.
